Souji Seta VS Magnum Classic
by Magnum Classic
Summary: oh tidak ... Souji Seta dan Anggota IT Mau Menghabisi Magnum Classic! Sekali Lagi ... MAGNUM CLASSIC! tidak tanggung-tanggung,si Souji juga meminta bala Bantuan sama anggota S.E.E.S.! mengapa Souji Seta ingin Menghabisi Magnum Classic? MENGAPAA!
1. Siapa itu Magnum Classic?

Muahahaha! Magnum Is Here!

With another Gaje,Garing,abal-abal,and sontoloyo Stories! Yeaaah XD.

Kali ini Ceritanya Tentang Souji yang ingin melawan Magnum Classic! Sekali lagi … MAGNUM CLASSIC!*histeris*

Mengapa Souji ingin menghabisi author yang super unyu seperti Magnum? Mengapa? Mengapa? MENGAPAAH! *dilempartomat* aheem .. ya baca aja deh fufufufufu XD

Dicerita ini juga Magnum akan menyeret 2 teman kelas Magnum yang gaje yaitu Siska si Ratu Lip sync dan Adnan alias alejandro sang playboy kelas Jamban *dihajar*

Magnum sudah mengantongi izin untuk menggunakan nama mereka di cerita Gaje buatan Magnum :D bahkan Kami sudah buat surat pernyataan dibuku Catatan Kimia Magnum yang ditanda tangani oleh Siska,Adnan,dan Magnum *joget shuffle sama ibu-ibu pengajian* ntar deh Magnum Publish Foto surat Pernyataannya di Facebook fufufu …

Dan disini Magnum tidak menggunakan Nama asli jadi saya tetap menggunakan Penname saya yaitu Magnum gak mau menggunakan nama asli nanti kalian pada nyantet Magnum :3 *Preeeeet*.

**Dislclaimer :** Yang jelas Persona series itu bukan punya Marwan *plak* tapi punya si Atlus.

Dan terakhir Magnum ucapkan Selamat Hari Raya! *plak* eh ampun saya khilaf ._. Maksud saya Selamat Membaca dan jangan lupa Review yah :3 eeh no flame ya ntar Magnum Meleleh ._.

*dicerita ini ada sebagian kisah nyata loh fufufufufu believe it or not XD

* * *

><p><strong>Souji Seta VS Magnum Classic<strong>

**© Magnum Classic super unyu **

**Magnum Classic adalah seorang Author Gaje yang suka membuat cerita yang abal-abal tentang Persona Series,terutama si Protagonist dari Persona 4. Hal ini menyebabkan banyak penggemar Souji Seta yang "ilfil" gara-gara membaca cerita buatan Magnum. ini membuat Souji Murka terhadap Magnum dan berencana untuk menghabisi Magnum *eaa***

**Souji Meminta kepada seluruh anggota IT untuk berkumpul di Pangkalan mereka yaitu Junes Departement Store untuk memberitahukan tentang rencana balas dendam untuk Magnum Classic.**

**Dan setibanya di Junes,ternyata anggota IT yang lain sudah langsung menghamipiri mereka dengan muka yang suram.**

"sorry aku terlambat" kata Souji dengan memasang muka yang emang jelek *dilempar tomat*

"gak apa-apa … santai aja …" Balas si Yosuke.

"sebenarnya ada apa senpai?" Tanya Naoto dengan muka yang serius "apakah ini tentang masalah TV World?".

"bukan … ini bukan Masalah TV World" balas si Souji dengan nada yang sangat datar "tapi ini masalah Magnum Classic".

"haaaah? Magnum Classic?" Tanya anggota IT dengan Kompaknya.

"kalian tau Magnum Classic gak?" Tanya si Souji dengan tatapan yang dingin sedingin gurun sahara *plak* eh maksudnya seperti kutub utara.

"Itukan eskrim favoritku kuma!" Jawab si Teddie dengan hebohnya "aku lebih suka es krim Magnum Classic yang Rasa Almond kuma! Coklatnya uuuh enak bangeeet kuma!" tambah teddie yang air liurnya menetes membayangkan eskrim Magnum rasa Almond.

"eh eh Rise juga Suka Magnum Classic! tapi yang Gold!" Respon si Penyanyi Rise Kujikawa.

"enakan es krim Magnum Classic yang Biasa! Lebih sesuatu …" Tambah Yukiko dengan gaya ala Syahrini.

"jadi senpai mengumpulkan kami hanya membahas es krim Magnum Classic? Cape deh!" Kata Naoto dengan memasang muka jelek.

"aduuuuh please deh! bukan Magnum Classic yang eskrim!" Kata Souji dengan kesel "tapi Magnum Classic Author dari Fandom Persona series di Fanfiction"

"oooooh …" respon semua anggota IT

**Sementara itu Magnum Classic yang sedang berada di kelas X.H langsung bersin-bersin menyebarkan virus ke teman-temannya.**

"Ha … Ha … Ha … Huaciiih!" Bersin Magnum dengan unyu-nya *wtf*

"ih jorok banget! Kalau mau bersin tutup kek pakai tisu!" Ngomel si Playboy cap jamban alias Adnan yang duduk disamping Magnum.

"Ampun om saya khilaf…" Balas Magnum Sambil Mengusap hidungnya dari ingus dengan dasi osisnya.

"iih Jorok banget ngelap ingus pake dasi!" Heboh si Adnan ketika melhat Magnum yang mengelap ingus pake dasi osis.

"aku gak punya tisuuuuu!" Balas Magnum dengan gaya alay seperti iklan kartu as "yang penting hidungku sudah terbebas dari inguss~" tambah magnum dengan kiyutnya

"dasar kere ..." kata Adnan si Playboy ke temannya yang butuh pencerahan itu.

"ko kenapa Mag? Sakit?" Tanya si ratu Lip sync alias Siska yang duduk di depan Magnum.

"gak tau nih … kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku deh! Ya maklum deh ya aku nih kan Artis jadi banyak yang memperbincangkan akuuh~ Hahahahahahahaa" Jawab Magnum dengan Pedenya

**Si Playboy dan ratu Lip sync hanya geleng-geleng ajib melihat Magnum yang ketawa gak Jelas.**

**Yak kita tinggalkan Magnum dkk dan kita kembali ke anggota IT di Junes!**

"Emang dia kenapa senpai?" Tanya si Kanji dengan wajah penasaran.

"dia itu bikin cerita tentang Aku gak sesuai dengan kenyataannya! Kan aslinya aku itu Ganteng,baik hati,rajin menabung,kalem,pinter,cute,unyu,nye nye nye nye nyeh …" Ngerocos si Souji panjang x lebar x tinggi seperti rumus volume balok "tapi disetiap ceritanya aku itu dibuat gak sesuai dengan kenyataan! Arghhhhhhhh!"

"ya mungkin dia punya alasan untuk membuat senpai seperti itu …" Respon si Chie.

"namanya juga Fanfiction ..." Tambah si Naoto.

"tapi gara-gara Fict-nya itu banyak cewek-cewek yang ilfil sama aku!" Kata si Souji dengan Kesalnya "survey membuktikan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Penggemarku menurun Drastis! Sekali lagi DRASTISS!" Tambah si Souji dengan Dramatisnya.

"emang kaya mana sih ceritanya buatan si Magnum Classic?" Tanya si Chie

"ceritanya itu gaje,abal-abal,pokoknya gitu deh!" respon si Souji yang masih kesal "aku udah baca semua cerita buatan dia dan disemua cerita buatan dia itu aku dibuat kaya anak Idiot! Aku kan Maluu! Apa Kata Duniaaa kalau aku kayak gitu arghhh!"

"sabar partner! Jangan marah-marah nanti cepat tua loh" Kata si Yosuke yang mencoba menenangkan Partnernya.

"Apalagi di cerita buatan dia yang judulnya _Mancing mania mantap! _Di Fict itu aku bener-bener kayak anak idiot tau gak! Arghhhhh" curcol si Souji dengan amarah yang mengebu-gebu seperti debu *wtf* "dia itu selalu menyiksa aku di setiap Fict buatannya!"

"udah biarin aja … itu kan hanya Fict Souji-kun" respon si Yukiko

"tapi pengaruh dari fict itu bikin aku nyesek Yukiko …" jawab si Souji dengan nada sedih "aku gak kuat dengan semua ini … hiks hiks ..."

"gak gak gak kuat gak gak gak kuat akuh gak kuat sama Magnum Classic~" nyanyi si Teddie sambil nari hula-hula yang merusak Kanji langsung membungkam mulut si Teddie dengan Kaos kaki yang belum dicuci selama 3 bulan si Teddie langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Teddie! Bangun Teddie! Jangan Matiiiiii!" Teriak si Kanji sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan teddie.

**Tiba-tiba teddie bangun dan nampar**** kanji pakai sendal swallow miliknya**

"aku gak mati Nyet!" Kata Si Teddie dengan muka serem dan Suara si Kanji langsung galau. anggota IT hanya hening melihat kedua mahluk yang butuh pencerahan itu.

"ngemeng-ngemeng,bukan tentang aku aja loh … tapi kalian juga!" Kata si Souji yang memecah suasana hening tadi dengan Nada Horror "coba deh baca Fict magnum yang judulnya _Random Gaje!" _si Souji Memperlihatkan Cerita random gaje ke teman-temannya melalui laptopnya.

**Anggota IT pun membaca Fict random Gaje buatan Magnum Classic.**

"haah! Kok aku dibikin alay sih? Kan aslinya aku gak alay!" protes si Yukiko "aslinya kan aku baik,kalem ... ooc banget!"

"eew ... kenapa kita semua dibikin ooc?" Kata si Rise yang mengomentari fict Magnum Classic

"apaaa! Aku gak terima!" teriak si Kanji sambil memukul meja "kok aku dibikin gay! Kan aku NORMAL!"

**Ketika ****K****anji berkata kalau dia Normal tiba-tiba suasan****a**** berubah menjadi hening …**

"untuk itu ... aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menghabisi Magnum Classic ..." kata Souji dengan serius yang memecahkan keheningan "apakah kalian mau bantuin aku?" tanya si Souji sambil memasang muka yang unyu dan pasang mata yang berkaca-kaca alay! Sekali lagi ALAY!

"Baiklah Partner aku mau bantuin kamu untuk menghabisi Magnum ..." Kata si Yosuke

"aku dan Yukiko juga mau bantu!" tambah si Chie dengan semangat sekali

"Risette juga mau bantu Souji-Senpai!" Tambah si Rise

"Teddie juga mau bantuin Master kuma!" Teriak si Teddie pake mulutnya

"AKU JUGA MAU BANTUIN SENPAI! AKU JUGA GAK TERIMA KALAU AKU DIBIKIN GAY! ARGHHH" Tambah si Kanji dengan Esmosi tinggkat jamban

"aku akan membantu senpai sampai titik darah penghabisan" Tambah si Naoto dengan kece

"aaaww .. sankyu ceman-ceman~" kata si Souji dengan gaya rempongnya *dihajarfanssouji*

**Akhirnya semua anggota Investigation Team mau membantu si Souji untuk menghabisi si Magnum. tentu saja Souji sangat Senang akan hal ini.**

**Dilain tempat,Magnum Classic yang sedang nonton si Adnan Main Dota langsung merinding.**

"eh nan .. aku merinding loh ... jangan-jangan dikelas kita ada ... Hantu!" kata Magnum dengan alay

"trus aku harus bilang WOW gitu?" respon si Adnan yang asik main Dota "kalau dikelas kita ada Hantu ya palingan lu yang jadi hantunya"

"Kamfreet! Aku unyu gini dibilang kaya hantu! " kata Magnum sambil Mukul Adnan Pake buku Kimia si Siska yang tebelnya setebel kamus "kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku lagi deh ... huffft ..." tambah si Magnum dengan mulut manyun kaya Bebek

"iih ... PD banget! Siapa yang mau ngomongin lu haah!" Kata Adnan

"ya pasti adalah ..." jawab si Magnum dengan Bete

"itu mungkin tanda-tanda lu mau mati kali ..." kata si Adnan dengan Muka sok Polos dan suara sok kiyut.

**Tanpa banyak Basa-Basi terjadilah aksi Lempar-Lemparan Buku Pelajaran antara Author Gaje Dan Palyboy Cap Jamban. teman-teman yang lain hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan seperti ini.**

**Yak kita biarkan si Magnum Classic Sama Si Playboy Cap Jamban dan kita kembali ke IT di Junes.**

**Di Junes,Si Souji menceritakan Strategi yang akan digunakan untuk menghabisi Magnum Classic.**

"oke sebelum kita menyerang Magnum,Kita harus mencari tahu terlebih dahulu Informasi Tentang Magnum Classic..." Kata Souji yang memberikan Pengarahan ke anggota IT

"Rise,Naoto dan Kanji! Tugas kalian adalah mencari tahu tentang Magnum Classic!" Perintah si Souji.

"Siap!" Cetus si Rise dan Naoto

"Cari Informasinya Dimana senpai?" Tanya si Kanji

"di hatikuuuh~" Balas si Souji dengan suara yang kiyut "ya Di internet lah! Gak tau Internet ya? DESO!" Tambah si Souji dengan suara serem *soujikorbaniklan* si kanji langsung galau dipojokan sambil nyakar tembok.

"Teddie dan Yukiko ... Kalian kutugaskan untuk mempersiapkan senjata dan perlengkapan lainnya!" Kata si Souji yang memberikan perintah ke Yukiko dan Teddie.

"SIAP BOSS!" Respon si Yukiko dan Teddie dengan Kompak

"Dan aku,Chie dan Yosuke akan Mencari bala Bantuan ..." Kata si Souji

"hah? Bala Bantuan?" Bingung si Chie.

"emang kita mau minta Bantuan sama siapa Partner?" Tanya si Yosuke

"kita akan meminta bantuan dengan Anggota **S.E.E.S.!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Respon si Souji sambil ala pak Lampir.

"S.E.E.S.? mereka kan ada di Iwatodai Partner" Kata si Yosuke

"ia kita akan ke Iwatodai besok untuk meminta Bantuan mereka ..." jawab si Souji

"Yes! Besok Ke Iwatodai!" Seru si Chie

"eh ... gak terasa uda sore ... sampai disini dulu rapat kita ... sampai jumpa besok ya!" pamit si Souji

"Oke! Sampai jumpa Partner!" respon si Yosuke dan yang lain

**Setelah selesai Rapat,anggota IT pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing**

**Bersambung**

**Jangan lupa Review yah :3**

**Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ya~ *lempar permen Mentos***


	2. SEES Pembasmi Tomcat atau Shadow?

Fufufufufu! Magnum Is Here! *nyebarin tomcat kemana-mana*  
>With Chapters 2 is Up! Yeaaaaaahhhh hahahah!<p>

Holaaa Readers! Magnum kangen banget sama kalian semua! *bear hug* rasanya udah berabad-abad kita ga ketemu yah~ *lebay*

Sebelumnya Magnum ingin mengucapkan HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PLAYBOY CAP JAMBAN ALIAS ADNAN YANG KE-16 Pada tanggal 28 Maret yang Lalu~! Semoga si Playboy ini panjang umur dan pendek nafasnya yah~ *dihajar* ciyeee yang udah 16 Tahun fufufufu XD jadi diantara kami bertiga yang paling muda adalah ... Magnum! Yesssh! Aku paling muda diantara kalian! *sujud syukur*

Aheem.. marilah kita kembali ke jalan yang benar !

Dan juga Magnum minta Maaf kalau updatenya lama ... Maklumlah Magnum kan Artis Papan Bawah *di demo Massa* eh ampun .. Magnum Khilaf *pasang muka memelas*

Magnum juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang udah ngerepiuw fict alay ini dan setia untuk menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini *emangnya ada? Wkwkwk* sorry ya magnum lama update karena Magnum dilanda penyakit galau akan remedial Fisika

Oh ia .. Magnum Cuma mau nanya aja nih, Kalian dukung siapa? Magnum atau si Souji? XD jawab dengan jujur ya~ *pasang muka kiyut*

**Catatan :**  
>-Fict ini gabungan dari kisah nyata sang author disekolah dan dicampur dengan sedikit karangan abal yang melintasi pikiran Magnum ketika lagi belajar trigonometri<p>

-Fict ini sudah mendapat izin dari sang Playboy Dan Ratu Lip sync

Disclaimer : Kalau Persona Punya Magnum berarti itu tanda-tanda mau kiamat DX

Dan selamat Membaca! Jangan Lupa Review yah! 1 review dari anda, nyawa bagi Magnum~

**Souji Seta VS Magnum Classic**

**© Magnum Classic**

**Keesokan Harinya, Souji, Chie, Dan Yosuke Pergi ke Iwatodai untuk meminta Bantuan dari Organisasi Pembasmi Tomcat *dihajar atlus* eh ampun .. saya khilaf! Maksud saya adalah Organisasi Pembasmi Shadow yaitu S.E.E.S. Mereka memilih untuk naik Kereta karena mereka bokek ga punya uang untuk naik pesawat.  
><strong>

**Selama diperjalanan, Mereka bertiga menggosip ria mengalahkan ibu-ibu. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal seperti tentang Tomcat yang menyerang Yasoinaba akhir-akhir ini, tentang Boyband favorit mereka yaitu SMASH, dan juga mereka membicarakan Tentang Magnum Classic.**

**Yak dikarenakan Author yang males menceritakan perjalanan mereka selama di Kereta, kita langsung saja skip tiba mereka sudah nyampe di Asrama Iwatodai *Malas mode on***

setelah mereka sampai di Iwatodai, mereka langsung pergi ke Asrama Iwatodai tempat anggota S.E.E.S. tinggal. Butuh waktu 5 menit untuk kesana dari stasiun *author sok tau*

**Dan mereka pun sampai di depan pintu asrama Iwatodai**

"wiiiih! Asramanya gede bangeet" kata si Yosuke dengan kampung dan Noraknya *dihajar*

"asramanya keren banget! Ada Pintunya!" tambah si Chie dan Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkataan dari Chie yang butuh pencerahan itu

"jangan kampung dong! Ingat kita kesini untuk meminta bantuan bukan untuk mengagumi asramanya ..." kata si Souji dengan sok kerennya

"ia ampun partner kami khilaf ..." jawab si Yosuke dengan gaya ala Magnum Classic

"oke sekarang kita coba ketuk pintunya" kata si Souji dengan sok kerennya lagi. Si Yosuke dan Chie hanya mengangguk-angguk

**Si Souji mengetuk Pintunya. Dan terdengarlah suara dari dalam**

"Gak menerima sumbangaaaaaaaaan!" kata orang yang sepertinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki dari dalam

"kami bukan mau minta Sumbangan" kata Souji dengan suara yang Rupawan "kami dari Anggota Investigation Team ingin berbisnis dengan Anggota S.E.E.S"

"oh tunggu sebentar ..." respon orang yang dari dalam

**Setelah itu pintunya dibuka oleh manusia setengah kambing alias Junpei Iori *plak***

"hallo namaku Junpei Bieber kembarannya si Justin Bieber" kata Si Junpei dengan Pdnya selangit. Langsung saja si Souji Yosuke dan Chie Langsung sakit perut mendengarnya

"hallo namaku Souji seta dan ini temen-temenku Yosuke Hanamura dan Chie Satonaka..." kata Souji yang masih dengan suara Rupawan

"yo mamen!" kata si Yosuke dengan sok gaulnya

"hi Junpei salam kenal~!" kata Chie dengan kiyutnya

"ayo silakan masuk" kata si Junpei yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk

**Anggota IT Pun masuk ke Asrama Iwatodai dan Mereka melihat semua Anggota S.E.E.S. yang lagi main gaplek *dihajar S.E.E.S.* eh ampun! Maksud saya adalah mereka lagi baca buku yang setebel kamus yang ternyata itu emang kamus *plak***

"Junpei mereka siapa?" tanya si Yukari dengan muka yang kebingungan

"mereka dari Investigation Team" kata si Junpei

"Hallo, Namaku Souji Seta ketua dari Investigation team" kata si Souji dengan sok ramah dan berwibawa "dan ini teman-temanku Yosuke Hanamura dan Chie Satonaka"

"wassup mamen!" Kata si Yosuke dengan sok gaul dan sok kebarat-baratan padahal bahasa inggris remedial mulu

"hallo ..." kata Chie dengan singkat dan jelas

"Hi Namaku Minato Arisato ketua S.E.E.S. dan mereka semua adalah kacung-kacung gueeh!" kata Minato dengan OOC sekali

**langsung saja Anggota S.E.E.S. meng-all out attack si Minato**. **Team IT hanya bisa nonton sambil makan popcorn. Setelah meng-all out attack Minato, mereka langsung kembali ke Jalan yang benar.**

**Anggota S.E.E.S. memperkenalkan diri mereka Masing-masing ke Investigation Team. Setelah selesai perkenalan si Mitsuru langsung bertanya ke Souji apa tujuan mereka ke sini**

"jadi Souji apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Mitsuru

"kami datang kesini ingin meminta bantuan Anggota S.E.E.S. untuk menghabisi seseorang yang sangat mengganggu ketenangan dunia ini!" kata si Souji dengan serius

"Siapa?" tanya si Akihiko sambil ngelap piring *plak* eh ngelap sarung tinju merah miliknya

"dia adalah ... MAGNUM CLASSIC!" Kata si Souji dengan nada Horor dan memasang muka menyeramkan. Anggota S.E.E.S langsung terkejut dan shock mendengarnya *lebay*

**Sementara itu, Magnum yang lagi bertapa di pohon mangga di belakang kelas sama temen gajenya langsung batuk-batuk gajelas tapi tetap dengan elitnya *wtf***

"lu kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini batuk melulu?" tanya si Siska dengan naluri keibuannya *eaak*

"ga tau nih ..." respon si Magnum dengan singkat padat dan jelas

"itu tanda-tanda mau mati" kata si Adnan

"oh ..." balas Si Magnum dengan memasang muka jutek dan butek

"eh eh eh ngemeng-ngemeng kalian udah belajar?" tanya si Siska ke Magnum dan Adnan

"belajar apaan?" tanya si Magnum dengan muka polos yang ga tau apa-apa

"Kan hari ini kita Ulangan Ekonomi Bab 2" kata si Siska "kalian parah banget masa ga tau ..." tambah si Siska

"sumpah lah sis! Aduh aku belum belajar nih! Aaaaaaaa mamaa!" teriak frustasi si Magnum sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ketombean

"sama kita dew ... aku juga belum belajar ..." Tambah si Adnan dengan Pasrah "kayanya kita ini bener-bener sehati deh mag ..." Lanjut si Adnan

"eeeew ewww ewww ! MAHO LU NAN!" Kata Magnum

"loh kok maho sih? lu kan cewe nah aku kan cowo! Itu normal tau bukan Maho!" respon si Adnan dengan esmosi

"aku kemarin operasi Transgender jadi cowok ..." respon si Magnum dengan muka Polos

"halah bohong! Kalau lu bener-bener udah operasi transgender TUNJUKKAN KEJANTANANMU MAG!" teriak si Adnan pake mulutnya

**Dan Ketika Adnan berkata seperti itu ke Magnum, terjadilah aksi tarik-tarikan Dasi antara Magnum dan Adnan.**

"ARGHH! AKU KAN CUMA BERCANDAA! LAGIAN AKU GA MAU JADI COWOK!" Teriak si Magnum sambil narikin Dasi si Adnan sampai terbentuk Simpul mati

"YA GAUSAH MAIN TARIK DASI LAAH! DASIKU YANG MAHAL INI JADI KUSUT!" Respon Si Adnan yang juga Narik Dasi Magnum

"BIARIIIN!" respon si Magnum yang masih menyerang Adnan tanpa belas kasihan

"eh udah-udah!" tegas si Siska yang melerai perkelahian gaje antara Magnum dan Adnan "dari pada kalian tarik-tarik dasi gajelas mendingan kita bikin **Jimat **untuk Ulangan Ekonomi nanti" tambah si Siska dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan dan lebar melebihi joker *plak*

"eh bener juga tuh! Ayo kita bikin contekan di Meja!" teriak si Adnan

"jangan ... kalau ujian sama ibu itu pasti susunan tempat duduknya di acak" kata Siska dengan muka No Hope

"wew semoga aku duduk sama ko ya Mag .." kata Adnan kepada Magnum dengan memasang mata yang berkaca-kaca dan efek blink-blink yang menggelikan *gausah dibayangin*

"percuma duduk sama aku ... aku aja gak belajar" kata Magnum dengan pasrah

"yaudah mau gak mau kita harus buat JIMAT! Aku gak mau Remedial! Siapa yang setuju sama aku?" kata Adnan dengan gaya ala pemimpin dan bijak *tumben*

"AKUUU!" jawab si Siska dan Magnum dengan Kompak

"jadi bikin dimana dong Jimatnya?" tanya si Magnum

"udah bikin aja dikertas kecil trus dimasukin ke dalam saku!" kata Adnan "ayo kita bikin contekaaan!"

"oke!" respon mereka

**Yak Kita Tinggalkan Magnum Classic dan teman-temannya yang sedang membuat contekan untuk ulangan ekonomi. Kita berdoa semoga saja mereka tidak ketahuan membawa contekan ... amiiin  
>dan kita kembali kepada Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Anggota S.E.E.S.<strong>

"Ma-Magnum Classic?" tanya si Yukari yang ketularan Aziz gagap

"author gaje yang suka bikin cerita abal tentang kita?" tanya si Ken

"hah? Mereka juga bikin cerita tentang kalian?" tanya si Souji ga Percaya

"ia si Magnum suka bikin Cerita geja tentang anggota S.E.E.S." kata Yukari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "tapi yang sering dibully sama Magnum si Junpei..."

"true story ..." kata si Junpei dengan muka suram dicampur sedih

"sepertinya kita semua senasib ..." kata si Yosuke

"tapi kok aku gak pernah dibully sama Magnum ya?" tanya si Minato dengan polosnya yang entah sejak kapan ia bangkit dari all out attack temenya

"lu kan karakter favoritnya magnum makanya dia ga pernah ngejelekin lu ..." kata Akihiko dengan sirik *peace*

"alhamdulillah yah ... untung aku ganteng" kata Minato dengan PDnya

"Makanya itu aku meminta Bantuan kalian untuk menghabisi Magnum ..." kata si Souji "jadi ... apakah kalian mau?" tanya si Souji dengan memasang muka polos dan muka sekiyut-kiyutnya

"hm ... Baiklah kami sangat senang untuk membantu!" kata si Mitsuru

"yesss! Alhamdulillah yah" kata si Souji dengan gaya ala Syahrini

"S.E.E.S. siapkan barang-barang kalian! Hari ini kita akan pergi ke Iwatodai" kata Mitsuru denga n tegas

"Roger Boss!" respon mereka semua

**Anggota S.E.E.S. kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk menyiapkan barang-barang mereka. Setelah selesai mereka langsung pergi ke Iwatodai untuk menghabisi Magnum Classic.**

**Bersambung**

**Pheeew ... capek men ngetiknya DX *megap-megap di depan laptop***

**Oh ia yang kisah nongkrong di belakang kelas itu beneran loh XD *jangan ditiru yah fufufu* akhirnya kami bertiga remedial deh -_-**

**Dan Saatnya Balas Review~**

**Bluepegasus9 = Uwaa ini udah update~ Makasih udah review **

**Hikaru Tamano = jangaaaaaaan! Jangan santet Magnum DX ini udah update jangan santet Magnum yah Magnum masih muda soalnya *gananya***

**Fmnferdian = wkwkwkwkwk itu Random gaje baru dapet 2 scene loh XD kayanya Magnum Harus bertapa lagi nih dikamar Mandi fufufu XD**

**Anom = Maacih yah! **

**Maya Megumi = permen milkitanya habis nih huft *pasang muka kiyut* Dibalik muka polos dan Rambut Mangkoknya, tersembunyi sifat pendendam *dihajar* makasih ya udah Review**

**Ginryuumaru = Ini udah update~! Makasih udah review *mata berkaca-kaca***

**Royal Chaser = wehehehehe makasih udah Review yah! :3**

**Yuu from yuuki = Ga ada Hantu sekiyut Magnum *dilindes* ini udah update~ well Magnum UN-nya ditahun 2014~ amin deh semoga Nilai UN Magnum nanti Bagus *tumben bijak***

**Sekali Lagi terimakasih yang udah meluangkan waktu yang berharag hanya untuk membaca Fict abal ini .. sekali lagi terimakasiiih *bear hug* magnum jadi terharu *lebay***

**Oke 1 Review dari Anda, Nyawa Bagi Magnum~**


	3. Saatnya Berangkat! Yeaah!

JREEEENGGGGG! Magnum Is Here!  
>With Chapters 3 is Up! Yeaaaahaaaahh!<p>

Oke oke sorry lagi nih lama Update maklum lah ntar lagi kan mau UAS jadi Magnum dapet banyak hadiah yaitu tugas yang berlapis-lapis bagaikan Lapisan Atmosfer plus mood Magnum yang berliku-liku bagaikan meander sungai *eaaak* *curcol*

Padahal besok ada Ulangan Biologi sama Kimia loh tapi ini tidak menghentikan Magnum buat ngelanjutin fict ini! yeaah doain magnum aja deh semoga bisa ngejawab soalnya *gigitin sendal* *curcollagi*

Aheem ... kita kembali ke jalan yang benar! Magnum akan usahakan untuk menampilkan seluruh Karakter P3! Soalnya di Chapter sebelumnya masih banyak Karakter yang belum dimunculin deh ... kaya si Fuuka,Akihiko,Koromaru,Ken,de es be ... Ampun deh saya khilaf

Oh ia magnum butuh jawaban kalian nih! Kalian dukung siapa? Team Magnum atau ... team Souji? Dijawab ya via Review ;3

**Catatan :**

1. Cerita ini gabungan dari kisah nyata sang author disekolah dan dicampur dengan sedikit karangan abal yang melintasi pikiran Magnum

2. Cerita ini juga sudah mendapatkan Izin dari Siska dan Adnan loh *gananya* rencananya sih fotonya mau Magnum Upload di FB tapi kertasnya dicoret-coret sama si Adnan! Tapi tenang aja ... Magnum masih punya yang cadangan kok heheheh *gapenting*

**Disclaimer :** Persona Bukan Punya Magnum ._. Yang Magnum punya hanyalah Kertas Ulangan Ekonomi yang nilainya dibawah KKM DX dan juga cerita ini fufufufu *ketawa ala Fahmi*

**Warning :** Karakter OOC sumpah deh! Fict ini hanya untuk hiburan semata dan jika anda kejang-kejang setelah membaca fict ini segeralah hubungi Dukun Beranak *plak*

Habis baca Jangan Lupa dibantu Review yaaah! 1 Review dari Anda ... Nyawa Bagi Magnum :3

**Souji Seta VS Magnum Classic**

**© Magnum Classic**

**Setelah Anggota S.E.E.S. Selesai mengemasi barang keperluan mereka masing-masing, merekapun langsung pergi ke Yasoinaba.**

"oke semuanya apa kalian udah siap?" Tanya si Mitsuru ke Anggota S.E.E.S.

"sudah cik gu!" respon anggota S.E.E.S. yang korban Upin dan Ipin.

"guk ... guk!" respon si Koromaru

"Koromaru bilang kalau ia juga sudah siap" Kata Aigis dengan logat kerobot-robotan

"oh ia ngomong-ngomong kita ke Yasoinaba naik apa?" tanya si Ken Amada, anggota S.E.E.S. yang paling muda dan pacarnya si Barbie *eh?*

"hm .. bagaimana kalau kita jalan kaki aja! Sekalian olahraga gitu biar sehat!" saran si Akihiko yang maniak dengan latihan. Tentu saja semua orang memasang muka jutek pertanda tidak setuju dengan saran si Akihiko

"please deh senpai ... ntar kakiku yang mulus ini lecet!" kata si Yukari dengan alaynya. Si Akihiko langsung galau di pojokan sambil nyakar-nyakar lantai kaya kucing.

"Kita naik Kereta aja ... lebih cepat plus lebih hemat biaya" kata si Souji yang sok hemat padahal aslinya kere tuh

"tidak usah ... kita akan pergi ke Yasoinaba dengan Mobilku saja" Kata si Mitsuru dengan elegan sambil ngibas rambut merahnya yang panjang itu "aku sudah menelpon supir keluarga Kirijo untuk menjemput kita"

"YAAAY!" Respon si Minato yang kebapak-bapakan *plak*

"oh yaudah sih gak apa-apa" respon si Souji yang kelihatannya tenang padahal di dalam hatinya ia senang banget tuh Karena dengan begitu ia ga perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk naik kereta ... alhamdulillah yah ...

"keren! Kita naik mobil apa nih senpai?" tanya si Chie dengan senang

"yang pasti mobil yang mahal dan keren dong~!" respon si Yukari "secara Mitsuru Senpai ini kan orang kaya pasti mobilnya yang maha!" tambah si Yukari dan Mitsuru hanya bisa tertawa dengan rupawan mendengar pernyataan Yukari

**Mereka semua menunggu kedatangan Mobil si Mitsuru di Lounge. Dan 30 menit kemudian mobilnya pun datang...**

"eh itu mobilnya udah datang tuh ... ayo kita berangkat!" kata si Fuuka dengan Cerianya

"ayo semuanya kita berangkat! Pastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal ya!" kata si Mitsuru "kalian duluan aja dulu aku mau mengecheck asrama ini sebelum pergi"

"ia Senpaiiii!" Respon mereka dengan kompak

**Mereka Semua langsung keluar membawa koper mereka masing-masing. diluar sudah terparkir 1 Mobil Limousine berwarna Hitam.**

"uwaaaaa Limousine kereeen" kata si Chie yang terkagum melihat mobilnya "serase Artis deh Naik Limousine ~!"

"ia yah ada Pintunya .. trus Rodanya juga Banyak" tambah si Akihiko yang norak abis

"waaw!kinclong lagi ..." Respon si Ken

"saking kinclongnya aku bisa melihat ketampananku disini" kata Minato dengan pedenya

"eh Chie tolong fotoin aku sama limousine ini dong!" minta si Yosuke sambil memberi kamera Digital miliknya ke Chie

"Buat apaan coba? Lu bikin malu aja lah yos ..." kata si Souji sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"buat Profile Picture di FB dong ...biar dibilang keren gitu" Kata si Yosuke sambil Thumbs up "ayo partner ikutan..."

"ehm .. ga deh .. lu aja" respon si Souji dengan coolnya

"eh eh eh ikutan dong!" tambah si Minato yang ingin join sama Yosuke

"ayo ayo semuanya sebelum berangkat kita Foto dulu sama Limo ini" ajak si Yosuke ke Semuanya

**Akhirnya semua anggota S.E.E.S. berfoto dulu bersama Limousine kecuali si Souji yang memfoto mereka. Padahal Souji kepingin banget tuh tapi ia ingin menjaga image coolnya ... kasian **

**Mereka Berfoto dengan berbagai macam gaya seperti gaya Cherry Belle, gaya mulut bebek, dan gaya alay yang lainnya. Selain berfoto mereka juga mengupdate status mereka di Facebook atau di Twitter seperti **_**'**__**otw yasoinaba with my besties :*'**__**'yasoinaba here I Come'**__**'Goodbye Iwatodai Hello Yasoinaba :3'**__**'asiik! Naik Limousine ke Yasoinaba!'**__** dan lain-lain.**_

"eeh nanti jangan lupa di Tag ke aku yaaah di FB!" kata si Yukari

"jangan lupa tag aku juga!" tambah si Minato

"tenang aja broh ... ntar aku tag kalian semua di FB" kata si Yosuke "eh tapi emangnya kita udah berteman di FB?"

"kayanya belum deh" kata si Fuuka

"Nama Fbmu apa?" tanya si Akihiko

"YosukeCharmingClaloeHappiee" jawab si Yosuke "keren kan nama Fbku!" dengan bangganya

**Anggota S.E.E.S. hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa semoga Yosuke bisa sembuh dari kealayannya. Tiba-tiba saja si Mitsuru memanggil mereka semua**

"eh kalian ngapain disini?" tanya si Mitsuru

"ya kita kan mau berangkat pake Limousine ini" kata si Yosuke

"hah? Limousine?" tanya balik si Mitsuru "limousine yang mana?"

"ia Limousine yang warna hitam itu" tanya si Fuuka

"kita naik itu kan senpai?" tanya si Junpei "asiiiikk!"

"iih .. siapa bilang! Kita gak naik Limousine kok ..." kata si Mitsuru

"laaah .. jadi kita naik apa dong?" tanya balik si Yukari

"kita naik itu ..." kata si Mitsuru

**Si Mitsuru menunjuk kearah sebuat Truk yang besar yang mengangkut 3 ekor kambing. Alhasil mereka semua langsung bereaksi seperti reaksi kimia.**

**Si Yukari pingsan, Si Minato dan Chie Megap-Megap, Si Souji dan Yosuke Guling-guling di Lantai, Si Fuuka langsung kesurupan disusul oleh Akihiko, si Koromaru langsung bisa berbicara layaknya manusia (?), Rambutnya si Junpei Langsung Tumbuh,si Aigis Langsung Low Battery (?), dan si Ken langsung Amnesia.**

**Yak kita tinggalkan kekacauan yang terjadi disana dan kita pergi ke tempat Magnum Classic Berada.**

**Magnum, Siska, Adnan, dan Seluruh anak kelas X-H memasang muka yang suram ketika Ulangan Ekonomi. Ternyata Contekan yang mereka buat itu tidak berguna karena materi itu tidak dikeluarkan pas Ulangan Ekonomi, alhasil anak X-H hanya bisa megap-megap dan berharap ada keajaiban turun dari Langit **

**Selama mengerjakan soal, si Siska hanya meratapi soal ekonomi dengan memasang muka yang menyedihkan dan komat kamit ga jelas, si Adnan yang sibuk barteran jawaban sama orang belakang yang super duper sesat, sedangkan Magnum Classic berdoa supaya mendapatkan hidayah plus pencerahan dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa **

**Kriiing kriiing kriiing ... akhirnya Bell pun berbunyi pertanda waktu pelajaran tersuram itu Berakhir. **

"waktunya sudah Habis ... silahkan kumpul Ulangan Kalian" Perintah si Ibu Ekonomi

"aduh belum siap bu ... " kata Sumpri si ketua kelas X-H dengan memasang muka susah dan suara yang sok dramatis

"ibu hitung sampai tiga kalau gak ada yang ngumpul ibu gak mau terima!" ancam ibu itu dengan seremnya " SATU ... DUA..."

**Langsung saja seluruh anak Kelas X-H beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan langsung Berlari dan saling tabrak satu sama lain untuk mengumpulkan Ulangan mereka ke Ibu Ekonomi. Bahkan ada juga yang sempat meminta jawaban disaat yang dramatis ini! Sungguh kesempatan dalam kesempitan ...**

**Setelah selesai anak X-H mengumpulkan ulangan mereka, Ibu ekonomi memberikan tugas LAGI kepada anak X-H yang alergi dengan yang namanya Tugas**

"Tugas untuk kalian dirumah ... Ringkas bab 3 di buku Catatan kalian" kata ibu Ekonomi "ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya ibu itu ke anak X-H yang mukanya pada madesu semua

"ibu kapan Remedial?" tanya si Adnan dengan memasang muka polos

"tidak ada remedial! Kan ibu sudah kasih waktu seminggu untuk belajar" kata ibu itu dengan tegas "oke sekarang kalian boleh Istirahat" tambah ibu itu yang meninggalkan kelas X-H

"suram ..." gumam si Siska

"Hadapi dengan senyuman bung ..." kata si Magnum yang sok bijak sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"... aku Cuma jawab 7 soal ..." tambah si Siska yang galau dengan pelajaran favoritnya sendiri

"masih mending lu ngerjain 7 soal! Nah aku Cuma 5 Soal! Itupun aku gak tau bener atau salah ..." tambah si Adnan sambil merobek kertas contekannya "ARGHH JIMAT GAK GUNA!" teriak frustasi si Adnan sambil melempar sobekan kertas itu keudara

"woi lu jangan bikin sampah lah dikelas!" kata si Magnum dengan esmosi "hari ini aku piket wak ... kalau kelasnya kotor pasti aku yang kena marah ... "

"yang kena marah siapa? Lu kan? bukan aku! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" ketawa si Adnan dengan gaya pak lampir

"lu senang ya kalau liat temenmu yang kiyut ini dihukum?" tanya si Magnum dengan memasang muka memelas "tega banget lu ! Cuktaw!"

"idiih .. kiyut? Please deh" kata si Adnan

"Liat aja ntar pelajaran sejarah ga bakal aku ajarin lagi!" kata si Magnum dengan memasang muka jutek

"eeh .. ampun Magnum! Ampun! You are beutipul .. beutipul beutipul ... kamu cantik-cantik dari hatimuuuuh~!" nyanyi si Adnan dengan alaynya yang membuat Siska dan Magnum eneg ngeliatnya

"OH NO MY EARS!" teriak si Magnum sambil menutupi telinganya

"eeh Udah deh! dari pada berantem gaje mending kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak si Siska ke temennya "perutku udah dangdutan nih"

"Ayo! aku mau beli Mie Goreng nih di tempat Bude tercinta~" kata si Adnan dengan jablay dan semangat

"Ikuuuuut!" teriak si Magnum dengan gaya anak tk

"ayolah ..." respon si Siska

**Akhirnya ketiga mahluk gaje itu pergi ke Kantin untuk mengenyangkan perut mereka. Si Siska membeli Soto dan sebotol air mineral, si Adnan membeli Mie Goreng dan Teh Obeng*, sedangkan si Magnum masih bingung mau beli apa**

"mag cepetan lah beli makanannya ... lama kali" protes si Adnan sama Magnum yang dari tadi belum memesan Makanannya "ntar kita ga dapat tempat duduk nih .."

"ia cerewet ini aku lagi mau mesen Nasi Goreng!" Jawab si Magnum dengan kesal

"eh aku ambil tempat dulu ya" kata si Siska yang meninggalkan Magnum dan diikuti oleh Adnan

"iya deh ..." balas si Magnum

**Ketika Makanan pesanan Magnum udah siap, Magnum langsung pergi mencari Siska dan Adnan. Ternyata mereka berada di meja didekat bawah pohon Mangga. Langsung saja Magnum menghampiri Mereka**

"ih kalian makan ga nungguin aku ..." kata Magnum dengan sedih "cuktaw deh huft ..."

"habis lu lama banget mesen makanannya!" jawab si Adnan "manja banget nih bocah"

"udahlah woi kalian ini berantem mulu lah! makan aja ntar waktu istirahatnya habis" kata si Siska dengan Bijak mode on

"ia mama ..." jawab si Adnan dan Magnum

"Sejak kapan aku ngelahirin kalian nyet!" kata si Siska dengan seremnya sehingga membuat si Magnum dan Adnan merinding. Mereka baru melihat si Siska kalau ngamuk seserem ini mengalahkan tomcat *?* "makan aja deh gausah banyak bacot!"

**Dan akhirnya mereka makan dengan damai dan tenang tanpa ngobrol seperti biasanya. Setelah selesai Makan, Mereka langsung membayar di warung bude. Tapi ternyata Si Adnan dan Magnum lupa membawa Dompetnya**

"Eh ya ampun! Aku lupa bawa Dompet" kata si Adnan "Mag pinjem uangmu dulu dong ntar aku ganti"

"ia deh ..." kata si Magnum sambil mengambil Dompetnya tetapi dompetnya ternyata ketinggalan juga "ohemji dompetku ketinggalan juga! KAYA MANA INI! AKU GA MAU NYUCI PIRING! AAAA"

"dasar kalian ini memang lah ... udah deh aku yang bayarin ..." kata si Siska dengan coolnya

"Beneran? Uwaaaaa maacih Siska!" kata si Magnum sambil Bear Hug si Siska dan Adnan juga mau ikutan meluk tapi ia mendapatkan tatapan Maut dari Siska sehingga ia ga jadi memeluknya.

"makasih banget sis! Kalau gak ada lu mungkin kami berdua udah tamat riwayatnya! Makasih banget ya sis! Thank youuuuu kudoain semoga Video Lip Sync lu di Youtube di watch lebih dari 2 juta orang!: kata Si Adnan

**Akhirnya Siskalah yang membayar Makanan si Adnan dan Magnum. Setelah membayar mereka langsung menuju ke Kelas X-H.**

**Yak mari kita kembali ke Iwatodai melihat kondisi Anggota S.E.E.S. dan IT.**

**Dengan ajaib Mitsuru menyadarkan mereka dari kekacauan itu. **

"senpaiiii ... kenapa naik Truk?" tanya si Junpei dengan kesal

"kukira .. na-naik Limousine ... huaaaaaaaaaa!" nangis alay si Chie diikuti dengan Yukari

"lah gak apa-apa dong! Masalah buat lo?" kata si Mitsuru "ayo semuanya naik~!"

"iaaaaa ..." Respon mereka dengan gak iklas

**Mereka semua langsung naik di belakang bergabung dengan kambing-kambing itu**

"mendingan aku naik kereta deh ..." Gumam si Souji

"ia ... aku juga ..." tambah si Chie dan Yosuke

"Mitsuru senpai enak banget duduk didepan ..." kata si Ken dengan memasang muka Suram "sedangkan kita duduk dibelakang sama kambing-kambing ini ..."

"kalau tau kaya gini mendingan aku jalan kaki ... " kata si Akihiko

"iiiiih baauuuk!" Protes si Yukari sambil menutup hidungnya "percuma deh udah keren-keren gini naik truk kambing! Huft!"

"sabar yukari ... sabar ..." kata si Fuuka yang mencoba menenengkan si Yukari

"apa kata dunia kalau Junpei Bieber ini naik Truk Kambing!" teriak frustasi si Junpei

"ga boleh begitu Junpei-san, nanti saudara-saudaramu tersinggung" kata si Aigis

"siapa?" tanya si Junpei

"Kambing-Kambing itu dong!" respon si Aigis. Si Junpei langsung galau duduk dipojokan

"eeh tolong bantuin naikin koper aku dong!" kata si Minato

"hah! Banyak banget lu bawa koper! Isinya apa aja tuh?" tanya si Souji sambil mengangkat barang-barang milik si Minato.

"ia dong! Kita harus sedia payung sebelum Hujan!" kata si Minato sambil ngibas Poninya

"heeh .. ia deh" respon si Souji

**Akhirnya mereka Berangkat juga ke Yasoinaba dengan Truk Kambing. Sepanjang Perjalanan Mereka Mencium Aroma Therapy yang berasal dari Kotoran Kambing itu .. sungguh malang nasib mereka ...**

**Di dalam hati, Mereka semua mengutuk si Mitsuru Senpai ...**

**Bersambung**

Pheeeew! Selesai men! *joget Shuffle*

FYI, mungkin kalian belum tau apa itu teh obeng ~! Teh obeng itu sebenarnya es teh XD Cuma ditempat magnum dibilang teh obeng :D ya magnum sendiri ga tau kenapa dinamai dengan teh obeng hahahahhaaha XD

Oh ia berhubung Magnum mau mempersiapkan UAS mungkin Magnum akan mengupdate semua cerita Magnum (kaya Random Gaje, Souji VS Magnum, Persona Awards, DLL) setelah UAS Berakhir :D

Jadi Doain Magnum ya semoga bisa menjalani UAS dan Naik Kelas PLUS diterima di Kelas IPS~! Plus Nilainya Diatas KKM Semua *pasang muka kiyut*

Oke Saatnya Balas Review!

Kaito Arisato = SABAR PARTNERRRR! DX okeeeh maacih udah review :3

Yuu From Yuuki = heheheheh makasih yah udah review! Kalau siska senyum emang serem sih XD *dilempar tomat*

Hikaru Tamano = wkwkwkw maaf deh lama update *mata berkaca-kaca* iiih jahat deh! Magnum kan Masih Mudaaaaa hahahah XD ia dong Minato kan chara favoritku sepanjang masa kalau junpei mah .. enakan disiksa *diskriminasi* oh ia si Adnan bilang terima kasih loh! Dia senang banget tuh! :3 well kayanya penyakit playboynya ga bakal sembuh deh soalnya dia aja baru nembak cewe wkwkwkwkw :D

Mina Hamu = saya bukan cewek loh! XD makasih udah review :D

Anm = Saya Bukan Cewek loh! XD dan juga bukan Cowo XD dukung magnum aja ntar masuk surga loh *plak* heheheh makasih udah review :D

Natsu D. Zero = uwaaaaaaaaa High Five! Makasih udah dukung magnuuuuum XD yonowmesoweeelll~! Makasih yaaah udah review *bearhug*

Fauntleroy and Walter = jangan minum aer wc fauntleroy aku jadi sedih *plak* enak banget yah ga ketahuan huft ... temenku keren tapi sayang rada'' alay *plak* *padahalmagnumjugaalaylol* makasih ya udah review :D

Maya Megumi = semua orang butuh pencerahan men! Heheheh Makasih yaah :D

Dark-Kiddo = hoooy! Udah lama ga nongol nih XD kemana aja dirimu haaahh? *pasang muka memelas* heheh ia itu salah tulis XD khilaf khilaf .. eh update juga dong fict mu itu XD ya ya ya :3

Tomoko Takami = Mesra? Preeeettttttt .. kecekik meeen ... dasi osis magnum jadi jelek banget gara-gara sering ditarik XD amiin! Makasih yah ! :3

SolBlaze99 = hehehhehehe Makasih yaaah udah review


End file.
